parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
To the Rescue Part 1 (Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers)
"To the Rescue Part 1" is the first episode of Season 2 of Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers, and the 14th episode made by 4000Movies. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Ron Stoppable and Ash Ketchum tag alongside their old friend Fred Jones to help his master, police detective Marty (who's retiring next month), chase down a thug named Dijon, who has stolen the Clutchcoin ruby necklace. They track him down to a lumber warehouse, where Ron and Ash manage to distract Dijon with their antics and cause him to lose the ruby. Just as the good guys leave with the evidence, Dijon confronts his boss, Merlock, a crimelord who seemingly drowned a year ago and now has a much bigger plan in store. Merlock sneaks on over to the police station and sends his pet human, Dr. Drakken to "make Marty's life extremely difficult." He does this by stealing the ruby, stuffing the necklace into Marty's coat, and filling it with airline tickets and gambling debts. He then catches everyone's attention by getting Fred to chase him around, and once the captain notices the ruby's gone, they find evidence that Marty has stolen it and lock up him and Fred. Ron and Ash, however, know that Marty and Fred are innocent, since they saw the whole thing, and offer to track down Merlock. Ron and Ash find Merlock and his thugs at his old hideout, the Happy Tom Cat Food Factory. Behind his master's back, Drakken snatches the ruby without him noticing and, once the humans have left the room, suits up and greets his three cronies - Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, and Senor Senior Junior. He then struts his way to his casino (which happens to be in the giant novelty cat on top of the factory), telling his minions that he'll bring the ruby back to Merlock before he even notices it's missing. Ron and Ash sneak into the casino just in time to see Drakken singing to his patrons about how he deserves "the best of everything". During the song, Ron manages to snatch the ruby, but in his and Ash's effort to escape, they get caught, and Drakken has Duff drop them off the roof. Cast: * Chip - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Dale - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Donald Drake - Marty (Madagascar) * Plato - Fred Jones (Scooby Doo) * Kirby - Timon (The Lion King) * Muldoon - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Sergeant Spinelli - Zuba (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) * Captain - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Sally - Florrie (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) * Aldrin Klordane - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Percy - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Klordane's Henchmen - DuckTales Villains (DuckTales) * Fat Cat - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Mepps - Duff Killigan (Kim Possible) * Wart - Monkey Fist (Kim Possible) * Mole - Senor Senior Junior (Kim Possible) Trivia: * This is the first episode of Season 2. Gallery: Ron Stoppable Angry.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Chip Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Dale Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty as Donald Drake Fred Jones in Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood.jpg|Fred Jones as Plato Timon in The Lion King.jpg|Timon as Officer Kirby Pumbaa in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Pumbaa as Officer Muldoon Zuba in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Zuba as Sergeant Spinelli Mufasa.jpg|Mufasa as the Captain Florrie.jpg|Florrie as Sally Merlock.jpg|Merlock as Aldrin Klordane Dijon.jpg|Dijon as Percy Dr. Drakken in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Fat Cat Duff Killigan in the TV Series.jpg|Duff Killigan as Mepps Monkey Fist (TV Series).jpg|Monkey Fist as Wart Senor Senior Junior.jpg|Senor Senior Junior as Mole Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:4000Movies